The present invention relates to ceramic flatware handles with a center bore for receiving the tang. Flatware handles of this type are prepared by shaping a mixture of a ceramic powder and a thermoplastic binder into a blank, heating the organic binders in a preliminary firing and obtaining the ceramic flatware handles in a subsequent sintering process.
Ceramic flatware handles, for example of hard porcelain, are known. Handles of this type are made mainly by slip casting in plaster molds. However, it is frequently desirable for reasons of design to provide such handles with a specific surface profile. This is generally accomplished by shaping the ceramic mass by means of pressing, rolling with shaped rollers or extrusion, if, as in the latter case, only profiles extending parallel to the longitudinal axis are involved. It is, however, difficult or impossible to produce complex patterns on an oval base by such processes, so that either casting or injection molding must be used. Both of these processes have disadvantages. For example, the number of reproductions possible with plaster molds is limited by their relatively rapid wear, which also involves a deterioration of the accuracy of the surface profile. Injection molding requires very expensive steel molds for the corresponding dies.